Para Sempre
by Mari Black e Let Evans
Summary: O RESUMO PODE ESTAR RUIM...MAS PLIXX LEIAM! Resumo: Lílian odeia os Marotos, em especial Tiago Potter. Quanto mais ele judia das pessoas e continua arrogante mas ela o despreza, ele tenta mudar mais não consegue, mas o que um simples gesto dele pode faze
1. Primeiro dia em Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não nos pertence porra... XD**

Cap 1: Primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Quem visse a cena que se passava em uma certa cabine de trem, iria rolar de rir, ou provavelmente apostaria com todos de que aquele era o dia da morte de Tiago Potter: o próprio estava caído por cima de Lílian Evans, Monitora Chefe, aluna exemplar, 17 anos, longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Tiago Potter tinha boas notas, mas sempre arranjava detenções e gostava muito de zoar com os amigos e gostava também de azarar os primeiranistas, e em especial: Snape, um setimanista Sonserino carrancudo.

POTTER SAI DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA! – berrou uma certa Lílian muito nervosa.

Er...desculpa Lily. – Tiago disse meio desajeito, estendendo a mão para Lily que se levantou sozinha e o fuzilou com o olhar.

EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA SEU ESTUPIDO! – ela berrou, e todos paravam para assistir a mais uma briga.

Mas eu não tive culpa Lily! – ele tentou se desculpar.

EVANS PARA VOCÊ POTTER, E VOCÊ SEMPRE TÊM CULPA, VOCÊ QUE ARMOU ISSO NÉ SEU IDIOTA! EU TE ODEIO... – ela estava vermelha de raiva e vergonha, como ele ousa cair em cima dela e dizer que não foi sua culpa.

Olha só Lily – ele disse frisando o nome dela – eu não tive culpa se a gente se esbarrou e eu sem querer caí em cima de você. – disse Tiago, mas no fundo ele já tinha ganhado o dia.

EVANS POTTER, E ME DA LICENÇA QUE EU NÃO QUERO FICAR PERDENDO MEU TEMPO AQUI COM VOCÊ. – ela berrou mais uma vez e o empurrou indo procurar a cabine onde suas amigas estavam, mas nem precisou porque elas estavam ali mesmo vendo a briga.

Ê estress hein ruivinha. – uma delas, Maryanne McCarner, morena, cabelos lisos negros até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos, normal, Sonserina setimanista perguntou sorrindo marota. Ela era a calma em pessoa.

Eu tenho culpa se o idiota começou! – a ruiva rebateu, irritada, entrando em uma cabine, seguida das amigas.

Você tem que se acalmar, Lily... – Kamilla Thylor, cabelos pretos encaracolados até a altura dos ombros, olhos azuis, alta, pele clara, da Corvinal, também setimanista, a outra amiga de Lílian disse.

Eu to calma. Pronto...passou... – ela falou, respirando fundo.

Percebeu que ela só fica assim quando encontra o Tiago e... – Mary dizia, pensando que Lílian não estava ouvindo, mas foi um mero engano... – Lily, tudo bem?

Ai, Maryanne, não fale besteiras! Eu só fico assim quando eu tenho motivo!

Na cabine onde os marotos se encontravam...

Levou esporro de novo da ruivinha, Pontas? – Sirius Black, setimanista, um garoto de cabelos negros, os olhos azuis escuros, alto e forte zombava de Tiago.

Ah cala a boca Almofadinhas! – o moreno disse emburrado.

Cara a Lily tava uma fera. Eu achei que ela ia matar o Pontas! – um outro setimanista falou, esse era médio, os cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos da mesma cor, não tão forte, Remo Lupin, Monitor-chefe assim como Lílian.

Nem me fale, mas a culpa nem foi minha. – Tiago disse.

Vai dizer que você não fez de propósito Pontas? – Sirius falou sorrindo marotamente.

Bem... – o moreno disse dando um sorriso maroto.

Eu sabia! – Sirius disse triunfantemente.

Na verdade não planejei, mas como eu vi que dava, bem... – Tiago disse e riu, juntamente com Sirius.

E cadê o Pedro? – Tiago perguntou depois do acesso de riso.

To aqui! – um garoto baixinho, os olhos amendoados, os cabelos cor de rato (porque será XD), feio falou.

Foi mal Rabicho, não te vi ai! – Tiago se desculpou, e Pedro ficou emburrado.

Aiai, só vocês mesmo! Bem eu vou sair porque eu tenho que ir à cabine dos monitores, se eu chegar atrasado é bem capaz da Lílian me matar. – Remo disse.

Manda um beijo pra ela ta Aluado? – Tiago disse marotamente.

Tchau Pontas. – Remo sai da cabine, deixando os três meninos conversando.

No meio do caminho, Remo trombou em Mary, que havia saído da cabine para respirar:

Ê! Não olha por onde não é Lupin? – a garota perguntou, irritada.

Eu que digo isso. – o rapaz revidou.

Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

Na Monitoria, com a Lily...

Ah ta. É melhor você ir logo que ela ta muito, mas muito brava.

Remo revirou os olhos e foi em direção da cabine dos Monitores, chegando lá viu Lílian:

Oi Lílian... – ele falou, timidamente.

Oi Remo. Você demorou...

Desculpa, o Tiago ficou me falando de vocês dois e...

Quem aquele cabeça de espantalho pensa que é pra ficar falando de nós dois? – a garota perguntou, perdendo a calma.

Digo...ele tava falando do que aconteceu com vocês e que foi... – o garoto ia se explicar, mas a garota o interrompeu.

De propósito. Ainda bem que ele sabe.

Deixa pra lá... – o garoto disse, sorrindo constrangido – Quais são os projetos da monitoria pra esse ano?

Os de sempre... – a garota respondeu, suspirando.

Ahn...

Pode voltar pra sua cabine se quiser...eu posso monitorar os corredores...

Posso mesmo?

Pode!

Ok. Valeu Lily! – e antes de sair, o Maroto deu uma piscadela a ela.

Alguns minutos depois, Lílian monitorava o trem, quando trombou mais uma vez em Tiago:

Mas será o bendito? – ela perguntou, impaciente, revirando os olhos ao reconhecer o rapaz.

Uau, hoje é o dia... – Tiago disse, sorrindo marotamente.

Pare de sorrir feito otário e saia do meu caminho! – Lílian berrou irritada.

Sorrir assim te irrita, é, minha ruivinha? – o garoto perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Sai logo Potter e eu não sou sua ruivinha.

E se eu fizer assim? – ele perguntou novamente, a enlaçando pela cintura e trazendo-a mais para perto.

Se você fizer assim você ganha isso – Lílian falou, separando-se do garoto e em seguida dando um tapa nele, e depois saindo de perto.

Tiago voltou para a cabine emburrado, massageando a bochecha esquerda que estava vermelha e com uma marca de mão, e é claro que ele foi alvo de gozações por parte de Sirius, que riu até ficar roxo quando o viu com um lado do rosto vermelho e com marquinhas dedo.

Hahahahaha, o que você fez dessa vez Pontas? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

Nada, bem... – ele disse sorrindo, mas ainda massageando o rosto.

O que você fez Tiago? – Remo perguntou.

A gente se esbarrou de novo, ai ela brigou comigo como sempre e eu a enlacei pela cintura e ta aqui o resultado. – ele disse e depois apontou para o rosto.

Você é idiota ou se faz Pontas? – Sirius disse rindo ainda mais.

Almofadinhas quer parar de rir, por favor. – o moreno disse emburrado

Desculpa Pontas, mas é que...hahahahaha – Sirius não conseguia parar de rir.

Almofadinhas chega! – Remo disse.

Ta parei! – Sirius disse, mas segurava o riso.

Aquela garota é louca, sinceramente. – Tiago bufou.

Agora que você percebeu Tiago? – Sirius disse sarcástico.

Ah cala a boca Almofadinhas.

Ih, a gazela ficou nervosinha... – Sirius zombava de Tiago.

Almofadinhas chega! – Remo ponderou, elevando seu tom de voz, para que os amigos o escutassem.

De repente a porta é aberta, assustando os três, ops, os quatro, e lá aparece uma Kamilla Thylor muito furiosa.

Tiago... – ela disse arfando – O que você fez com a Lily?

Eu? Eu nada... – ele falou fingindo inocência.

Eu te conheço muito bem...vamos diga logo! – ela falou apontando o dedo pra ele.

Ele não fez nada Kamilla. – Sirius falou.

Black, a conversa é entre A e B, C não se mete! – ela disse se virando para ele – E é Thylor para você.

Aiai... – Remo suspirou, sabendo que uma briga iria começar entre o amigo e a garota. Os dois brigavam feito cão e gato, só perdiam o páreo para Tiago e Lílian.

Quer dar uma de Lílian Evans agora é ô Thylor? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo o rosto da garota ficar vermelho de raiva. Antes que a garota pudesse responder, a porta da cabine se abre novamente, e Maryanne em seu tom de voz mais calma diz:

Vocês dois! Chega de brigas! Parecem duas crianças!

Mas Maryanne! O Tiago fez a Lily ficar furiosa!

Ele sempre faz a Lily ficar furiosa, você sabe, não tem jeito... – as duas conversavam como se os garotos nem estivessem ali.

Mas eu não gosto de ver ela brava!

Eu sei Milla, mas...não é brigando com o Sirius que você vai resolver as coisas! A Lílian vai se acalmar e o Tiago vai NOS prometer que não vai mais dar motivos a ela para se irritar! PROMETE Tiago Potter? – a garota perguntou, virando-se para ele.

Tiago pareceu se debater internamente, e com um longo suspiro respondeu:

Prometo.

Então ta certo! Vamos Kamilla? – Mary disse, puxando a mão da amiga.

Eu quero ficar...

Lógico você não consegue ficar longe de mim. – Sirius disse, marotamente, e foi respondido por um gesto muito obsceno por parte da garota, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros que se encontravam na cabine.

Após alguns minutos, Sirius e Tiago saíram, para aprontarem e 'agarrarem' algumas garotas, deixando Pedro, Mary, Kamilla e Remo na cabine. Um silêncio incomodo se instalou entre eles, sendo interrompido apenas pelos barulhos que Pedro fazia desembrulhando os doces que o rodeava.

O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – alguém berrou do lado de fora da cabine, que Mary reconheceu ser Lílian.

Ai meu Merlim! O que o Tiago fez agora? – Mary diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Aposto que o idiota do Black ta no meio. – Kamilla retrucou.

Qual o seu problema com o Sirius, Kamilla? – Remo perguntou.

Ele é um idiota. – ela falou com nojo.

POTTER, BLACK SEUS ESTUPIDOS! – Lílian berrou de novo.

MAS AQUELE BLACK ME PAGA! – Kamilla berrou.

Calma Milla! – Mary tentou acalmar a amiga, mas essa já tinha saído da cabine. – Ai meu Merlim! – disse a garota saindo da cabine e seguindo Kamilla.

VOCÊS NÃO TÊM RESPEITO PELOS OUTROS NÃO SEUS DEPRAVADOS? – Lílian continuou berrando.

Mas Lily... – Tiago disse – O que isso tem demais? Ta com ciúme? – ele falou marotamente.

COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR ISSO...EU COM CIUME DE VOCÊ? PATÉTICO POTTER!

Parece Lily...

PARECE COISA NENHUMA, EU SÓ NÃO ACHO CERTO VOCÊ E O SIRIUS FICAREM COMENDO GAROTAS EM PLENO CORREDOR, E OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO? – ela disse irritaderrima.

Calma Evans, a gente não tava comendo ninguém...que boca menina! – Sirius disse marotamente.

BLACK, CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! – Lílian berrou.

SIRIUS BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO? – uma Kamilla muito furiosa chegou.

Milla você por aqui. – Sirius disse malicioso.

MILLA EH A MÃE! VOCÊ TAVA SE AGARRANDO DE NOVO COM ESSAZINHAS AI? – ela continuou berrando.

Isso na sua voz, é um tom de ciúmes, querida Milla? – Sirius disse.

EU COM CIUMES DE UM TRASTE COMO VOCÊ...FAZ-ME RIR! – ela berrou mais alto.

Aiai Milla eu sei que você me ama!

MILLA UMA OVA! QUE SACO BLACK...

Lilyzinha admita você me ama! – Tiago disse passando a mão pelos cabelos no que ela bufou irritada.

LILYZINHA EH O CARAMBA POTTER... – ela gritou irritada.

AGORA CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS! PELO AMOR DE MERLIM DEIXEM ELES EM PAZ! – berrou uma Maryanne.

Ma...Mary? – Lílian disse incrédula, pois a amiga nunca foi de se estressar.

Mary? – Kamilla se virou para ver a amiga que estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Será que vocês duas não podem deixar eles em paz por um minuto? – ela falou irritada.

Mas eles estavam... – Lílian ia protestar, mas Mary a cortou.

Eles fazem o que quiserem Lílian, deixa eles, e você também Kamilla. Vamos embora – ela falou mais calma.

Mas... – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

AGORA! – ela berrou, fazendo as meninas as seguirem.

VLE MARYANNE! – Sirius berrou fazendo a menina somente acenar com a mão e entra em uma cabine seguida de uma Lílian e Kamilla muito furiosas.

Kamilla e Lílian sentaram-se emburradas no assento da cabine, enquanto Mary entrava por último, a expressão serena de sempre estampada em seu rosto.

Remo e Pedro ocupavam um lugar, e as amigas outro. Ela queria sentar-se ao lado delas, mas era melhor elas se acalmarem antes, senão seriam capazes de matá-la. Decidiu sentar-se do lado de Remo:

Ei Lupin, será que você poderia afastar para eu poder sentar?

Remo a olhou, incrédulo, e viu as vestes sonserinas dela. Sorriu e disse:

Não...

Mary revirou os olhos, irritada. Porque era sempre assim? Ela tentava puxar assunto com ele, mas ele sempre a cortava.

Olha Lupin, o que que custa afastar um pouquinho pro lado? – ela voltou a perguntar.

Custam minutos da minha vida jogados fora.

Mary o olhou magoada e saiu da cabine batendo os pés. Grosso era o que aquele garoto era. Remo arrependeu-se da resposta que dera, pois viu o olhar magoado que ela lhe dera antes de sair da cabine. Mas ele simplesmente não gostava da presença dela.

Após esse episódio, não demoraram muito para chegar em Hogwarts. Esperavam ansiosos pelo banquete de boas vindas e ninguém mais agüentava os chiliques de Pedro, que não parava de reclamar de fome.

Tiago e Sirius riam alto, chamando a atenção de todos. Lílian e Kamilla ainda estavam irritadas com os dois. Ciúmes, puft. Elas com ciúmes daqueles dois idiotas? Só no dia em que os porcos procriassem com vacas.

Chegando em Hogwarts, os alunos do primeiro ano como sempre estavam nervosos para ver em qual casa iriam cair. A maioria temia que fossem escolhidos para a Sonserina.

Mary observava a Mesa da Grifinoria de longe, desejando estar com as amigas.

Nesse meio tempo, a escolha dos alunos era feita e de repente Mary se levanta e sai andando para fora do salão principal, sendo seguida pelo olhar de todos sobre si.

Lílian virou para Kamilla e perguntou incrédula:

O que será que ela tem?

Kamilla lançou um olhar significativo a Remo, que não percebeu, e Lílian já imaginava o porque daquela reação da amiga.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, a seleção foi feita normalmente, até que Dumbledore se levantou para fazer seu discurso.

Antes que ele falasse algo, Sirius murmurou para Tiago, em alto e bom som esquecendo-se que o Salão estava mergulhado em um profundo silencio.

Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Aviso logo de primeira que a floresta é proibida a qualquer aluno e o Sr. Filch irá anotar os nomes daqueles que infringem as regras...

Nisso, todo o salão se volta para Sirius e Dumbledore pirrageia no que faz ele se sobressaltar e da um sorriso amarelo.

Vejo que sabe o meu discurso Sr. Black – Dumbledore disse divertido.

Como posso esquecer Tio Dumbie? – Sirius disse sorrindo.

Algumas pessoas soltaram risinhos abafados e Dumbledore continuou:

Então como o Sr Black já disse quase tudo, eu desejo a vocês que este ano seja maravilhoso para todos!

Todos aplaudem e com um estalar de dedos, a comida aparece magicamente nas mesas. Na mesa da Grifinória, Lílian e Kamilla se levantam para ir procurar a amiga, no outro lado da mesa onde os marotos se encontravam Tiago percebe a saída repentina das garotas.

O que será que houve?

Não viu que a Mary saiu toda estranha daqui? – Sirius disse e olhou de solasaio para Remo.

Ah é mesmo...mas porque hein? – Tiago questionava.

E quem se importa com aquela sonserina? – Remo disse desgostoso.

Ah Remo, ela é legal...e...bonitinha. – Sirius disse, marotamente, fazendo Remo revirar os olhos.

Que tal ajudarmos as garotas a achá-la? – Tiago sugeriu. Sirius concordou, Pedro também, e Remo, bem, ele foi a contragosto.

Saindo do Salão Principal, os meninos foram diretamente ao jardim e encontraram lá uma Maryanne sentada a beira do lago, com um olhar vazio no nada chorando.

Remo vendo aquela cena, não soube o que sentiu no momento, mas ele não estava gostando nem um pouquinho daquilo. Ele simplesmente estava a achando tão frágil ali sozinha que uma vontade imensa de protege-la tomou conta de si.

Mary? – Tiago disse, tocando no ombro dela.

Oh...Olá Tiago. A Seleção terminou? – ela perguntou, limpando as lágrimas, sem coragem de olhar para Remo.

Sim, as garotas estão te procurando. – Sirius falou, sorrindo.

Vamos?

Ah sim, claro! - ela disse se levantando e passando reto por Remo dirigindo um olhar frio ao mesmo.

Eles estavam subindo as escadas feitas de mármore quando Kamilla e Lílian apareceram preocupadíssimas com ela.

Ai meu Merlim, onde você tava Mary? - Lílian a amparava.

Eu tava no jardim, pensando. – ela disse tristemente.

Atah. – Kamilla entendeu e dirigiu um olhar a Remo que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Tiago e Sirius, esse somente olhava para o lado.

Bem meninas eu tenho que ir, antes que o pessoal da sonserina me encha o saco. – ela disse dando um sorriso fraco deu um beijo no rosto de cada uma e se virando para os garotos disse – Obrigado meninos! – e saiu andando para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Bem Lílian eu também tenho que ir, tchau miga – deu um beijo no rosto de Lílian – Obrigado Tiago por achar a minha amiga. – e saiu andando, deixando um Sirius incrédulo para trás.

E EU MILLA? EU TAMBÉM AJUDEI! – Sirius berrou indignado. Ela se virou e foi voltando até onde estava anteriormente, olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do maroto, que fez um arrepio correr o corpo do mesmo.

Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas obrigada Black. – desviou dos olhos dele e saiu andando dizendo uma ultima frase friamente. – Remo cuidado hein, se não você perde.

Quando ela falou aquilo o garoto ficou totalmente confuso, olhou para Lílian que somente encolhendo os ombros de maneira que não sabia de nada e seguiu andando para o salão comunal da Grifinória sendo seguida pelos Marotos.

Chegando lá, ela ia se dirigindo ao dormitório até que parou de súbito e disse: 

Obrigada Black e Potter – ela disse em uma careta – E eu torno a repetir as palavras da minha amiga Remo: cuidado hein, se não você perde. – e subiu as escadas deixando um Tiago feliz da vida para trás.

Ela me pediu obrigado, obrigado! – ele ficou dando pulinhos pelo salão comunal.

Pontas deixa de ser veado e vamos dormir. – Sirius disse sorrindo marotamente.

É CERVO, ALMOFADINHAS! – ele bufou irritado e subiu as escadas para o dormitório sendo seguido por Remo e Sirius

No outro dia, Remo acordou primeiro, e começou a abrir as cortinas, fazendo barulho para acordar os amigos dorminhocos. Viu Tiago esparramado na cama e se aproximou, sorrindo Maroto. Subiu em cima da cama e começou a pular, feito uma criança.

Mas que porra essa? – Tiago falou mau humorado.

Irritadinho Pontas? – Remo perguntou, irônico.

Não! Imagina! – o moreno de óculos respondeu. – Baixou o espírito 'Almofadinhas' em você foi?

Quem ta falando de mim ai? – Sirius se pronunciou de sua cama.

Quem te garante que estávamos falando de você Almofadinhas? – Tiago disse sarcástico

Eu ouvi meu nome. Vou tomar banho. – o garoto disse, se levantando. Tiago fez o mesmo. Os dois se olharam, desafiadores, ambos com sorrisos marotos no rosto.

COMA POEIRA SEU VEADO! – Sirius falou, correndo para a porta.

NADA DISSO SEU PULGUENTO! – Tiago disse, correndo também.

Os dois chegaram na porta na mesma hora, e ficaram brigando pelo banheiro, até que Sirius ganhou e Tiago ficou esperando do lado de fora emburrado.

Fica assim não Pontas, você ganha na próxima! – Sirius disse zombando de dentro do banheiro.

Ah cala a boca, seu pulguento animal! – Tiago disse, cruzando os braços. Remo murmurava um 'tsc' enquanto ria da cara do amigo.

E isso também vale para você Aluado! – Tiago fechou mais a cara.

TPM? – Remo perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Arg Tiago, você ta andando muito com a Lílian...o estress dela te subiu a cabeça.

O que deu em você hoje em Aluado, o único insuportável aqui é você. – Tiago disse.

Não sei. Vocês não vivem reclamando que eu não apronto nada? Então...decidi aprontar. Vou descer para o café. – e falando isso, o garoto deixou o quarto.

Sirius saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha foi se arrumar enquanto Tiago entrava.

Não ta achando o Remo muito estranho Sirius? – Tiago falou com a voz abafada.

Bahh, deve ser a lua. Ou então... – o garoto disse, enquanto vestia a blusa do uniforme.

Ou então? – Tiago perguntou, do banheiro.

Deve ser falta de mulher...

Falta de mulher? É uma boa opção, mas ainda acho que foi pro causa de ontem. – Tiago disse pensativo no banheiro.

O que tem ontem? – Sirius perguntou, dessa vez vestindo a calça.

A Maryanne. – Tiago disse saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha.

E o que tem ela?

Você não viu que ela lançou um olhar meio frio por Remo?

E dai?

Ai Sirius, acho que o sol afetou seu cérebro! – Tiago exclamou irritado.

Eu realmente não estou entendo Tiago.

Deixa eu explicar...a Mary é da Sonserina e o Remo não gosta dela por isso. Bem, ontem, quando a achamos no lago, ela lançou um olhar tão frio ao Remo que chegou a dar medo.

Atah, to começando a entender...tem mais coisa?

Acho que não. Vem, vamos para o café. No caminho a gente pode encontrar o Ranhoso e dar umas belas boas vindas a ele.

Ótimo! – Sirius disse malicioso.

Nesse mesmo momento em que Tiago e Sirius iam descendo, Lílian também descia só que com uma cara de preocupação tremenda.

O que foi Lily? – Sirius perguntou, curioso.

Nada que te interesse. – ela disse, lançando um rápido olhar para Tiago.

Fala aí Lily, e se a gente puder ajudar? – Sirius voltou a perguntar, sorrindo, apontando para Tiago.

Ok... – ela falou, suspirando e contou que estava muito preocupada com Mary e que achava que ela estava com problemas, mas não queria contar. Ao terminar tudo, Sirius disse:

Olha Lily, não se preocupe, se ela estivesse com problemas ela contaria. E nós a ajudaríamos, porque amigos servem para essas coisas não é mesmo?

Lílian olha para Sirius surpresa, nunca imaginaria que aquele garoto arrogante, cinico, idiota tivesse coração.

O que você disse Black? Ta se sentindo bem?

Nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Será que o apocalipse chegou e eu não sei. – Lílian diz.

Ah, Lílian deixa disso... – Tiago disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Evans, Potter, Evans! – ela resmungou.

O garoto suspirou, irritado, e os três se dirigiram para o Salão Principal. Sirius e Lílian tagarelando sobre Mary e Tiago sentindo uma pontinha de inveja dele.

Chegaram no salão Principal e Lílian se dirigiu logo a mesa da sonserina encontrando uma Mary muito triste por sinal, ao lado de uma Kamilla muito aflita.

O que houve? – a ruivinha perguntou, preocupada.

Não sei, ela não quer me dizer... – Kamilla respondeu, ignorando os olhares feios dirigidos a ela e Lílian.

Mary? – Lílian a chamou – Pelo amor de Merlim Maryanne o que houve?

Erm...meus pais tão querendo que eu case com um Sonserino. – a garota respondeu, cabisbaixa.

O QUE? – berram juntas Milla e Lily, fazendo todo o Salão principal botarem seus olhares para elas.

Bem, eu não quero, mas...eles estão pensando na possibilidade disso ocorrer, e se ocorrer bem...não vou poder impedir.

Mas, Mary...e ele? – Kamilla falou baixinho.

O que tem ele?

Você vai ter que esquece-lo? – Lílian perguntou.

É né...

Eu já volto! – Lílian disse e saiu correndo direto para a mesa da Grifinoria, até onde Os Marotos estavam.

Oi Lily! – Remo disse, ela somente o olhou feio e se virou para Sirius.

Black!

Sirius, por favor, Lily. – ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

Que seja, Bla...Sirius preciso falar com você depois. – ela falou nervosa.

Sobre? – ele falou maliciosamente

Nada do que você esta pensando, é sobre ela. – ela disse indignada.

Ah sim...que horas?

Depois das aulas, lá no jardim, você também pode ir Potter, afinal você também é amigo dela. – ela falou com cara de nojo.

Tiago, Lily. – ele falou sorrindo.

Grrr...você entendeu né, Pot...Tiago – ela fez outra cara de nojo. – Encontro vocês lá! – e ia voltando a mesa da Sonserina quando Remo disse.

E eu?

Isso não é da sua conta Remo. – ela falou fria e saiu andando.

O que eu fiz? – Remo perguntou para Sirius e Tiago que deram de ombros. – Putz...

Na mesa da sonserina...

O que você foi fazer lá com Os Marotos Lílian? Foi falar com o seu amor é? – Kamilla disse maliciosa.

Para de dizer besteiras Milla, eu tava falando com o Bla...Sirius e com o Pot...Tiago. – ela disse desgostosa.

Viu ta até chamando o Tiago pelo primeiro nome. – Kamilla sorriu.

Lílian eu não sabia dessa mudança! – Mary disse sorrindo.

Putz cara, eu só combinei que ia ser mais legal com eles, até parece que daqui a pouco eu vou estar beijando o Tiago, saindo com o Tiago, namorando o Tiago! ISSO NUNCA!

Calma Lily, meu Merlim! – Kamilla disse rindo.

To calma...e você e o Black, Milla? – a ruiva perguntou, maliciosa.

EU E ELE O QUE? EU NUNCA FICARIA COM AQUELE IDIOTA! – Kamilla berrou, fazendo Sirius se virar para a mesa da Sonserina e dar um sorrisinho para ela.

Também te amo Milla! – ele berrou.

VAI PRO INFERNO BLACK! – ela falou irritada, no que ele deu uma gargalhada escandalosa e continuou o seu café.

Você está nos constrangendo Kamilla... – Mary disse, rindo.

É verdade. Não precisa demonstrar seu amor assim desse jeito... – Lílian disse, marota.

Ah calem a boca vocês duas! – ela disse irritada.

A gente te ama Milla! – as duas disseram, dando um abraço de sufocar nela.

Me larguem suas loucas, vocês estão me matando! – Milla disse rindo.

As três terminaram o café e Kamilla mandou que antes de irem para as aulas, esperassem pelos Marotos.

Ficou me esperando Milla meu amor? – Sirius disse passando o braço pelo ombro de Kamilla que tirou calmamente.

SEU IDIOTA NAO ENCOSTE EM MIM! – ela berrou furiosa e ficou vermelha.

Você é tão linda vermelha... – ele disse sorrindo.

AH BLACK VE SE ME ESQUECE, E INVENTA UMA COISA MELHOR PORQUE ISSO O TIAGO JÁ DIZ PRA LÍLIAN.

Isso ai Sirius, exijo meus direitos autorais, você vive roubando minhas frases! – Tiago falou, fingindo irritação.

É, você tem que melhorar essas suas cantadas Potter...sinceramente... – Lílian murmurou.

Eu escutei ruivinha. – ele disse sorrindo – E custa me chamar de Tiago?

Custa. Custa minha dignidade. – ela murmurou, saindo de perto, e ele veio atrás.

Minha primeira aula de hoje é História da Magia...com a Corvinal... – Sirius disse, olhando para seu horário. – E a sua Aluado?

A minha é Aritmancia, com a Sonserina... – o garoto respondeu.

Mary ao ouvir aquilo, ficou com um olhar triste percebido por todos, até por Remo.

Mary, tudo bem? – Tiago perguntou.

Ah...sim, claro! – ela disse sorrindo forçado. – Bem eu vou para a minha aula, não quero me atrasar, tchau gente – e saiu correndo.

Garota louca. – Sirius disse, tentando aliviar o clima.

Tiago, Lílian, Kamilla e ele foram para a sala de aula do professor Binns, enquanto Remo se dirigia para a sala de aula de Aritmancia.

Chegando na sala de Aritmancia, Remo vê Maryanne sentada lá atrás, e descobre não ter nenhum lugar na frente, tendo que infelizmente, segundo ele, sentar ao lado dela.

Posso sentar aqui? – ele perguntou.

Faça o que quiser Lupin. – ela disse friamente.

Ele não falou nada e se sentou, fazendo um calorzinho subir pelo corpo da garota.

A aula ia passando e Remo percebeu que Maryanne escrevia qualquer coisa em seu caderno.

Você não presta atenção na aula não? – ele falou baixinho, ela se virou para ele meio corada e disse.

O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta Lupin. – e se virou, voltando a escrever.

Mas...você deveria prestar... – ele disse, sussurrando, tentando olhar o que ela escrevia.

Eu não estou a fim de prestar atenção Lupin – ela murmurou.

Remo olhou e viu um desenho de duas pessoas se beijando.

Você desenha bem...quem são esses?

Ela cobriu rapidamente o desenho, muito vermelha.

Ninguém que você conheça.

Um eu sei que é você.E o outro?-ele insistia, curioso.

Ni...ninguém – ela gaguejou.

Hm...príncipe encantado?

Pense o q quiser.

Então é o seu príncipe encantado?

Você é muito chato sabia?

E você não sabe sustentar uma conversa decente comigo.

Se você fosse menos grosso e estúpido comigo eu poderia sustentar uma conversa decente com você, pois pelo que eu saiba sempre que eu vou falar com você, você vem com grosseria, então quem com o ferro fere como o ferro será ferido. – ela disse nervosa.

Uau...então a calminha do grupo também se estressa? – o garoto disse, sarcástico. – Tudo bem, vou te deixar em paz. E eu gostei do desenho.

Sabe Lupin eu até poderia ser sua amiga, mas como você me odeia, eu não posso. – ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos – E dane-se se você gostou do desenho, pouco me importa – mas no fundo ela estava sorrindo por dentro.

Ei, também nao precisa chorar. – ele odiava ver garotas chorando.

Sinto muito, mas você me faz chorar.

Não era minha intenção...

Mas já fez e não tem volta Lupin.

Desculpa...

Desculpa? Você me odeia Lupin, não era nem pra você falar comigo.

Maryanne...eu não te odeio... – ele falou, colocando uma mão sobre a dela e com a outra, limpando as lágrimas dela que teimavam em cair.

Mas parece... – ela disse vermelha pelo toque dele.

Mas não é... – ele falou, dessa vez acariciando o rosto dela.

Na...não? – ela falou super vermelha, mas dando um pequeno sorriso.

Não...

Mas porque você é tão grosso comigo?

Porque...eu...não sei. – ele disse. – Esqueça isso...posso ver o desenho?

É melhor nao... – ela falou escondendo o desenho dele.

Porque?

No tempo certo você verá Lupin...

Me mostra vai? – ele falou, fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão irresistível.

Não...não adianta fazer essa cara... – ela disse rindo, mesmo tentando resistir ao máximo.

Ta bom, ta bom... – por baixo da mesa, os joelhos dos dois se tocavam.

Vocês dois ai atrás querem parar de conversar? – a professora disse emburrada.

Desculpe... – os dois murmuraram de cabeça baixa.

Humpf... – a professora disse e voltou a dar a matéria, mas eles continuaram a conversa falando baixinho.

Então...me desculpa por ter te feito você chorar?

Certo...mas me explica o porque de você nao gostar de mim...

Nao consigo explicar...

Tem que haver um jeito Lupin, nem que seja o mais direto possível!

Ok, que tal por você ser da Sonserina, e ser diferente do pessoal da Sonserina?

Você não gosta de mim porque eu sou da Sonserina?

É...

Esse é não foi muito convincente... – ela disse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ok! Esse seu jeito calminho me irrita.

Mas você também é assim!

Eu sei! Mas...mas...você é tão você que eu me irrito!

Então você nunca vai gostar de mim ne? Eu sempre vou te irritar certo? – ela disse cabisbaixa.

Não...é só questão de tempo

Quanto Rem...Lupin?

Não sei. E a propósito, porque você está tão vermelha? – ele disse, sem perceber que sua mão estava no joelho dela.

Er...nada! – ela disse, sorrindo envergonhada.

Ele apertou mais o joelho dela, ainda sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

Remo? – ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente por chamá-lo assim, fazendo ele dar um sorriso.

Fala.

Sua mão está no meu joelho...

Ah...desculpa. – ele disse mais vermelho que ela agora.

Tudo bem...

Um tempo atrás na aula de História de Magia, Lílian se senta ao lado de Kamilla, Sirius ao lado de Tiago e Pedro...bem o Pedro não tava lá.

Tiago e Sirius dormiam descaradamente, assim como Kamilla, enquanto Lílian era a única que prestava atenção na aula. Passado 25 minutos de aula, Pedro chega arfando na sala.

Posso entrar professor? – ele pergunta sem fôlego.

Pode, mas que isso não volte a se repetir! – e continuou a dar a aula.

Vendo que não tinha mais nenhum lugar vago atrás ele teve que sentar na frente mesmo sendo seguido por olhares de todos os alunos e por olhares curiosos de Tiago e Sirius.

O que será que ele tava fazendo? A gente acordou hoje e ele nem tava no quarto. – Sirius falou.

Pois é... – Tiago disse – Vai saber o que ele tava fazendo. Depois a gente pergunta

Lílian também ficou curiosa pela demora de Pedro e se virando para Kamilla que tava até babando na mesa disse.

Estranho.

Ahm? Quem? Cuma? – ela fala olhando para os lados fazendo Lílian rir baixinho.

Você não viu a hora que o Pedro chegou? Ele nem tava no café hoje de manhã. – Lílian falou curiosa.

Ah Lílian, deixa ele... – a garota respondeu, dando de ombros, voltando a dormir.

Isso ainda é muito estranho. – Lílian murmurou para si mesma voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

Agora, Tiago não conseguia mais dormir, e ficou olhando, abobadamente para Lílian, hipnotizado pelos ruivos cabelos dela.

Pontas, limpa a babinha! – Sirius disse rindo da cara do amigo.

Ah cala a boca Almofadinhas. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Lílian.

Ta amando Pontas? – Sirius disse ainda zoando com a cara do moreno.

Lógico que não! – o garoto tratou logo de responder.

Sei, sei... – Sirius disse e voltou a dormir.

Eu apaixonado pela Lily? Haha vê se pode! – ele resmungou para si mesmo, mas no fundo ele sabia que era verdade e continuou a olhar para a ruiva que estava escrevendo freneticamente no pergaminho.

Lílian sentiu o olhar de Tiago sobre si, e se arrependeu quando olhou para ele. Ela ficou hipnotizada pelo olhar dele. Eles ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, mas o suficiente para Tiago perceber que amava aquela ruivinha mais que tudo.

Lílian tornou a se virar para o pergaminho totalmente vermelha. E era tudo culpa de Tiago Potter.

Acabada a aula, Lílian e Kamilla vão encontrar Mary que estava radiante de felicidade.

Que houve Mary? – Lílian pergunta desconfiada.

Nada não.

Pode ir dizendo dona Maryanne...AGORA! – Kamilla falou.

Bem, eu...er...to feliz porque...acho que não vou mais precisar me casar por obrigação!

Que legal Mary! – Lílian diz, mas Kamilla a interrompe.

Pode ir dizendo a verdade Maryanne... – Kamilla disse.

Eu to dizendo a verdade... – a garota disse, recuando.

Eu sei quando você ta mentindo...vai ou não contar pra gente? – Kamilla disse se aproximando de Maryanne.

Ok, ok! Hoje na aula, eu sentei, não ele sentou do meu lado, e me falou coisas legais e o motivo porque ele me odiava, quer dizer, ele nunca me odiou...

Ele? – Lílian perguntou.

O Remo...Lílian.

Ah sim... – ela falou envergonhada.

E porque ele te odiava? – Kamilla perguntou curiosa.

Por eu ser da Sonserina e me achar falsa...

Hum...aquele Remo me paga! – Kamilla disse.

Calma Milla – Mary disse rindo. – Ele nao me odeia mais...

Que legal! Então vocês são amigos? – Lílian disse sorridente.

É.

Que lindooooo! – Kamilla diz sonhadora.

Vamos...a próxima aula já vai começar! – Lílian disse.

É, eu tenho aula com a Lufa-Lufa agora – Kamilla disse em uma careta.

E eu com a Grifinoria – Mary disse sorridente.

Certo, vamos...a gente se vê no almoço Milla. Tchau! – Lílian disse e começou a andar ate as masmorras, onde teria aula de Poções com a Sonserina.

Tchau meninas! – Milla disse e começou a correr para fora do castelo.

Tchau! – Mary gritou e começou a seguir Lílian.

Do outro lado do corredor...

Que cara é essa de bobo Aluado? – Sirius disse.

A que Merlim me deu...

Tão educadinho – Tiago disse sarcástico.

O que houve Reminho? – Sirius perguntou.

Nada.

É tão feio esconder as coisas dos seus amigos Aluado! – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ou você nos ou nós vamos ter que perguntar para aquela menina ali! – Tiago disse apontando para onde Maryanne estava com Lílian.

Er...

Então Remo tratou logo de narrar oque havia acontecido na aula de Aritmancia.

Hummmm...Aluado ta amando – Sirius disse rindo assim que Remo acabou de contar a história.

Ah cala a boca Almofadinhas! – Remo disse emburrado.

Mas então, agora vocês são amigos?

Acho q sim...

Oba!

Porque o oba Tiago? – Remo perguntou.

Porque finalmente vocês dois são amigos...

Hummm... – Remo olhou o moreno desconfiando.

Bem vamos para a aula? – Sirius disse.

É, hoje é poções com a sonserina. – Tiago disse fazendo uma careta.

A única que presta é a Mary deles! – Sirius disse enquanto eles se encaminhavam para as masmorras.

Com certeza. – concordou Tiago.

Vamos logo? – Pedro disse, pela primeira vez, angustiado.

Vamos, Pedrico.

E os marotos se dirigiram a aula rindo e fazendo estardalhaço por onde passavam.

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...**

Oiiiiiii...Bem, esperamos q gostem da nossa fic! Deixem reviews plixxx! Bjuxxx! 


	2. SEgundo dia em Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter naum nso pertence porra..XD

Cap 2: Segundo dia em Hogwarts

Lílian bufou irritada, quando sentiu a respiração de Tiago em seu pescoço. Por que ele tivera logo que se sentar atrás dela!

Que foi Lil? – perguntou Mary que estava sentada ao lado de Lílian.

Esse Potter...Grrr!

Você implica demais com ele! – Mary disse dando de ombros.

Mas eu tenho motivo!

Quais? – a garota perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Erm hum... – pela primeira vez, Lílian estava sem argumentos.

Viu você nem sabe porque o odeia tanto!

Mas eu odeio oras!

O que ele te fez pra você odiá-lo tanto? – Mary perguntou gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

Nasceu. – Lílian respondeu, querendo mais que tudo que a amiga mudasse o assunto da conversa.

Lily, isso é não argumento, você não odeia ele! – Mary disse sorrindo.

Odeio sim. – a ruiva respondeu, fazendo bico.

Não vou discutir Lily, você é muito cabeça dura pra admitir que não odeia o Tiago. – Mary disse calmamente.

E você é muito calma.

Que eu posso fazer? – Mary deu de ombros.

Nada...Nada. Cadê a Milla?

Na aula, onde mais? – Mary falou sarcástica.

Ah sim disfarça... – Lílian falou, sorrindo sem jeito.

Isso tudo é o q o Tiago faz com você Lily? Não sabia que ele te abalava tanto – Mary disse rindo.

Claro que o Potter não faz isso comigo! Como você ousa dizer isso Maryanne?

Sei, sei!

Por que será que eu odeio quando você faz esses tons sarcásticos?

Porque é quando eu to certa. – Mary disse rindo cinicamente.

Arg...

Lily, você ainda vai perceber que ama o Tiago, e nesse dia você vai me agradecer. – Mary disse calmamente.

Não, eu não vou te agradecer porque eu não amo ele.

Você é impossível Lílian! – Mary disse cansada

Humpft! – a garota murmurou – Deixa eu ir tenho tanta coisa pra fazer na Monitoria

Lily, você ta no meio da aula! – Mary disse a olhando.

Aff...Você me entendeu a aula já ta terminando. – assim que ela disse isso, o sinal soou – Acabou. Então...até mais Mary.

Fujona. – Mary murmurou saindo da sala pra procurar Kamilla.

Que que houve com a Lily? – Tiago perguntou saindo da sala.

Ela ta confusa. – Mary respondeu, sorrindo misteriosamente.

Sobre? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

Um dia você vai saber – a garota respondeu, indo falar com Kamilla.

Maluca. – Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Mulheres. – Sirius falou.

Ai ai – Remo suspirou.

Tô com fome! – Pedro falou, colocando a mão na barriga.

Meu deus Rabicho, você vive com fome! – Tiago reclamou.

Mas eu to com fome.

Você não muda – Sirius suspirou.

Ai ai – Remo suspirou de novo, olhando Maryanne de longe.

Tá doente Remo? – Tiago perguntou. – Já sei, é alguma menina não é? Quem é que o lobinho mal tá querendo atacar agora?

O lobinho ta amando é? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo Remo corar fortemente. – Logo a Mary? – Sirius falou vendo para onde Remo olhava, fazendo o garoto desviar o olhar de lá.

Isso não teve graça, Sirius – o garoto respondeu.

Ue...Você ta olhando para a Mary e suspirando! O que mais poderia ser? – Sirius disse sorrindo cinicamente.

Você só fala besteiras Sirius!

Eu não, eu digo a verdade.

Remo resmungou alguma coisa e se afastou. Sirius sorriu ainda mais, suas suspeitas se concretizando. Pedro murmurou vagamente que estava com fome e Tiago cantava algumas garotas.

Lily andava sem direção pelos corredores do colégio. Como Maryanne podia dizer um absurdo daqueles dela? Ela não odiava o Potter! Mas é claro q odiava. Odiava tanto a ponto de pensar nele toda hora. O odiava tanto, mas tanto, que nem mesma ela sabia o porque. O odiava tanto que viu o próprio parado a sua frente.

Oi Lily! – Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos que Lily tanto odiava.

Evans. – ela disse, passando direto por ele.

O que houve? – ele pegou o braço dela, fazendo-a parar.

Nada, nada. – ela falou, tentando se desvencilhar.

Não adianta esconder nada de mim Evans. – ele falou serio.

Me deixa.

Eu não posso. – ele falou.

Por que não?

Porque simplesmente, eu não posso ver você mal, triste que eu também fico.

Ai, corta essa garoto. Eu não vou acreditar.

Evans um dia você vai ver que é verdade! – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Lílian fazendo um arrepio percorrer no corpo da mesma, ele saiu dali com um sorriso nos lábios deixando uma Lily atônita para trás.

Idiota. Era isso que ele era. Um completo idiota que brincava com os sentimentos dos outros e saia sorridente. Mas, ele falou tão serio. Será que era verdade? Não, não vindo do Potter, do imbecil, egocêntrico, idiota, metido, prepotente e arrogante. Nada do que ele disser vai ser verdade. Ela continuou seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi aonde Pontas? – Sirius perguntou assim que Tiago se sentou à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal.

Dar uma voltinha.

Humm! – o moreno disse desconfiado.

Me passa o suco, Sirius. – Tiago disse, para o amigo.

Certo. – Sirius disse entregando o suco para Tiago.

Cadê o Remo?

Monitoria com a Lílian.

Ah, aquele sortudo!

Quem é sortudo Pontas? – perguntou Remo chegando.

Você não tava na Monitoria com a Lílian? – ele perguntou, sorrindo amarelo para o amigo.

Ela me dispensou, falou que não tinha nada demais! Daqui a pouco ela ta aqui também. – Remo disse sorrindo.

Nesse mesmo instante entrava uma certa Lílian no Salão Principal, indo diretamente a mesa dos marotos. Tiago deu seu melhor sorriso, mas esse se desmanchou ao ver que ela ia falar com Sirius.

Black! – ela exclamou, chamando a atenção do maroto.

Sirius Lily! – ele falou.

Que seja! Então, hoje é aquele negocio que eu te falei mais cedo no café? – ela perguntou nervosa.

É – o garoto respondeu.

Ótimo você também vai né Potter? – ela perguntou sem olhar para o maroto, o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço no ultimo encontro deles há poucos minutos ainda permanecia fresco em sua memória.

Vou, lógico.

Lílian não falou nada e saiu andando ate a mesa da Corvinal, onde se encontravam Mary e Kamilla conversando animadamente.

Após o termino da ultima aula, Lílian deu uma desculpa qualquer as suas amigas e se dirigiu ao jardim, esperando Tiago e Sirius, que não demoraram muito a chegar.

Lily! – Sirius exclamou, fazendo a garota pular de susto.

Quer me matar do coração Black! – ela falou desgostosa.

Calma garota. – ele disse, rindo.

Desculpe, é que eu ando muito nervosa. – ela se desculpou deixando os dois surpresos.

Uau, mais nervosa que o normal? – Sirius falou, levando uma cotovelada de Tiago.

Você é tão engraçado Sirius. Só fico nervosa quando tenho motivos. – ela disse

Quais foram os motivos então?

Seu amiguinho ai – ela disse com nojo olhando para Tiago.

O que ele fez? Conte pro seu amigo vai quem sabe eu não possa dar uns cascudos no Tiago Malvado depois?

Sirius, desde quando eu sou sua amiga?

Você não me considera seu amigo? Oh Evans Malvada, partiu meu coração, você é cruel. – Sirius disse, enterrando o rosto no braço.

Meu Merlim, você é pior do que eu imaginei. – ela falou rindo.

Lógico. – o garoto respondeu, sorrindo.

Certo...Eu não acredito que eu to aqui com vocês! – ela falou dramática – Onde a minha consciência foi parar?

Você não resiste Lilyzinha, ninguém resiste.

Bem...Eu não resisti a nenhum charme seu Sirius, só é por enquanto até eu mudar de idéia meu colega – ela sorriu.

Bem, vamos. – Tiago falou, se metendo, com um quê de ciúmes.

Certo...Vamos – ela perdeu logo o sorriso.

Pra que necessariamente nos chamou aqui Lily? – Sirius se sentou ao lado da menina seguido por Tiago.

É, por que Lily?

Bem...Er...Como eu vou explicar? – ela disse pensativa.

Explicando! – Sirius disse, rindo.

Você é tão engraçado...Bem...É que a Mary...Ela meio que ai ter que sabe...Se casar...Com um...Er...Sonserino. – Lílian disse.

O QUE? – Tiago murmurou.

A Maryanne vai ter que se casar com um sonserino obrigatoriamente... – ela falou irritada.

POR QUE? – Tiago voltou a perguntar.

Porque os pais dela querem.

Tiago sibilou um palavrão baixinho, Sirius parecia pensativo.

Mas ela não pode porque ela gosta do Remo – Lílian disse sem pensar. -Fingam que não escutaram isso ok? – a ruiva falou desesperada.

Eu já sabia disso! – Tiago falou, ajeitando os óculos.

Como? – ela perguntou incrédula.

Eu já sabia! – ele voltou a dizer.

ELA GOSTA DO REMO? – Sirius berrou um ano depois da revelação de Lílian.

Sirius você é meio lerdo pra entender as coisas né? –Tiago zombou.

Eu tava pensando, ô gazela!

Sei...Sei... É tapado mesmo... – Tiago disse

Ela gosta dele mesmo Lily? – ele interrompeu Tiago.

Gosta Sirius, e pra caramba. – a ruiva disse ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo que teimava cair em seu rosto.

Hmmm, que tal a gente juntar eles?

Pode ser...Boa idéia Potter. – a ruiva falou ainda ajeitando a mecha.

Então beleza. – o garoto murmurou, sorridente, ajeitando a mecha do cabelo dela.

Não Precisava, Potter. – Lílian disse, corando de leve.

Mesmo assim. – ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

Bem, gente, mais como vamos fazer isso? – Sirius perguntou.

Ahhh! Ela gosta dele, agora a gente tem que fazer ele gostar dela, muito simples.

Pra você Potter! Não é tão simples assim. Pelo menos eles são amigos até agora, é um avanço. – a ruiva disse.

Um avanço, agora temos que dar um empurrãozinho MAROTO.

Não to gostando nada disso. – Lílian lamentou.

Relaxa Lílian, confia na gente. – Sirius falou.

Eu não queria, mas dessa vez vou confiar.

Ótimo! Se é só eu isso, eu tenho que ir...Um encontro... – Sirius disse sorrindo.

Aff, você não toma jeito Bla...Sirius – Lily falou rindo.

Eu sei. Só vou tomar jeito quando a sua amiga ficar comigo. – Sirius disse.

A Milla?

É sim! Ainda fico com aquela morena. – Sirius disse sonhador.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

Então, boa sorte.

Porque?

Porque você vai precisar. Ela consegue ser até pior que eu quando quero...Ops, falei demais.

Hum...Ela vai ser minha você vai ver Lily. Certo deixa eu ir agora se não a...a...Esqueci o nome dela...Bem...Se não a garota em mata. – Sirius disse, deu um beijo na bochecha de Lílian e saiu correndo.

Tiago suspirou enquanto observava o amigo se afastar. Parecia que a sina dos Marotos era se apaixonar por garotas impossíveis.

Bem eu vou indo Potter. – Lily disse e saiu andando, mas Tiago a puxou pelo braço.

Tiago, Lily, Tiago. – ele sussurrou, os olhinhos brilhando por trás dos óculos.

Que seja Pot...Tiago – ela disse arrepiada pelo sussurro.

Bem, tchau Lily. – ele falou, dando um beijo na testa dela e saindo.

Ela ficou ali paralisada olhando o garoto se afastar a passos largos, correndo. Depois de uns minutos ali parada, ela foi para o salão comunal para depois fazer a ronda.

Tiago andava por Hogwarts com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Virou um corredor ali, e viu uma garota loira de cabelos médios, não muito alta encostada na parede com uma roupa curtíssima. Sorriu marotamente se aproximando e jogando charme, em poucos minutos os dois estavam atracados no corredor, se beijando calorosamente.

Lílian andava distraída, enquanto fazia a ronda do monitor, já havia pego dois garotos tentando tacar bombas de bosta na sala do Filch. Sim, aqueles meninos estavam tendo muita influência marota. Ela virou em uma curva, e viu uma cena naum muito agradável: Tiago e uma garota loira aguada se beijando ardentemente. Ela fez uma cara de nojo. Então o Grande babaca Potter jogava charme para ela e depois ia se atracar com a primeirazinha que aparecesse?

Estou atrapalhando algo? – Lílian perguntou com raiva e cinismo na voz.

Tiago desgrudou rapidamente da loira, e olhou para a garota, deu um sorriso amarelo:

Olá Lily...

É só isso que você fala seu idiota? Você diz que me ama e vai correndo atrás de outra seu estúpido. – ela fala começando a ficar irritada, péssimo sinal.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Lílian saiu de perto, deixando-o completamente sem jeito, perante a garota que ele estava ficando.

Er...Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir...

Antes que ela pudesse reclamar, ele foi correndo atrás de Lílian."Putz, pra uma menina ela até que anda bem rápido" ele pensou. Ele correu para alcançar a garota que estava borbulhando de raiva.

Ei Lily! – ele puxou o braço dela.

Potter...Me larga – ela disse perigosamente de cabeça baixa.

Mas Lily...Aquilo... – ele tentou se explicar.

Potter...Me larga – ela falou mais uma vez.

Lily!

Me larga eu já falei.

Mas...

EU FALEI PRA ME LARGAR POTTER! – ela se virou para ele vermelha e com muita, mas muita raiva, o garoto recuou e a largou. Nunca a vira com tanta raiva assim.

VOCÊ É UM ESTUPIDO, IMBECIL E BABACA. – ela continuou a gritar. – VOCÊ NÃO MERECE QUE EU SAIA COM VOCÊ NEM AQUI, NEM NO QUINTO DOS INFENROS SEU ESTRUPICIO.

O que eu fiz?

NASCEU!

Lily...Po... Ta com ciúme? – ele perguntou tentando aliviar o clima.

POTTER NA SUA VIDA NUNCA PENSE QUE ESTAREI COM CIUME DE VOCÊ, PORQUE QUANDO ESSE DIA CHEGAR EU VOU TER PIRADO DE VEZ, PORQUE VOCÊ É UM INSENSIVEL, ARROGANTE E DESPREZIVEL.

Então, porque você ta gritando?

EU NÃO TO GRITANDO!

Não...Então o que é isso? Falar baixo? – ele disse sarcástico.

CALA A BOCA

Mas...

MAS PORRA NENHUMA...EU NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS OLHAR NA SUA CARA SEU PROJETO DE GENTE MAL FEITO! – Tiago nunca a ouvira falar palavrão, é ela estava realmente irritada...E como estava.

O garoto piscou várias vezes, enquanto Lílian se afastada ainda irritada. O garoto não conseguia entender. Era lógico que ela estava com ciúmes. Tava na cara, mas ela era tão cabeça dura que nem saber que estava com ciúmes sabia. Na hora em que Lílian ia virar o corredor, Filch aparece dando um susto nela.

Berrando agora srta. Evans? – ele falou com a voz arrastada.

Desculpa Mr.Filch.

Sem desculpas, detenção pra Senhorita e ora, ora, ora, Sr. Potter! Você está fora da cama à uma hora dessas detenção para os dois

Mas... – Lily tentou falar, Tiago foi em direção a ela e colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se quisesse dizer que não adiantava, ela o olhou com profundo ódio.

NAUM ENCOSTE EM MIM – ela deu mais um berro, fazendo o garoto a olhar espantado novamente,

Filch os olhava confuso.

Detenção, amanha. Quero os dois na minha sala entenderam? – ele perguntou.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça. Assim que o zelador se afastou, Lily começou a andar em passos rápidos em direção do salão comunal grifinório, a garota xingava Deus e o Mundo.

Tiago tentava acompanhar o passo da garota, mas ela estava andando tão rápido que ele naum conseguia alcança-la de jeito nenhum.

Lily entrou no Salão Comunal Grifinório e foi correndo para o Dormitório feminino. Tiago entrou um pouco depois, e arfando jogou-se na poltrona.

Ela entrou no dormitório com cuidado para naum acordar suas "colegas". Deitou-se na cama e ficou a pensar sobre o ocorrido, pra ver se assim o sono chegava. Potter só fazia besteiras. Ele só a importunava, que ódio que ela sentia por ele. Sem perceber, a garota pegou no sono.

Já no salão comunal, Tiago pensava no ataque de Lily. Afinal ele naum fez nada de errado, ou será que fez?

Ele estava com tanto sono, que deitou na poltrona e deixou-se levar pelo sono, depois resolveria o caso com Lílian, mas o sono vinha primeiro.

No dia seguinte, Lílian acorda espreguiçadamente da cama, olha por um bom tempo o dossel de sua cama e se levanta para tomar o banho e relaxar.

No salão comunal, Tiago acorda assustado, no chão. Ele pegara no sono ali mesmo, se Sirius o tivesse visto ia zoa-lo pra vida inteira. Se dirigiu ao dormitório sonolento. Abriu a porta do banheiro e tomou um banho frio pra acordar.

Lílian desceu para o café, lembrando-se da detenção.Uma súbita onda de raiva a possuiu, mas ela tratou de se acalmar e procurar as amigas. Não tardou a encontrar Maryanne, na mesa da Sonserina, acenou para a amiga, e se aproximou:

Oi Mary! Cadê a Milla?

Tá vindo, olha lá!

Kamilla vinha correndo na direção das garotas, com o ódio estampado nos olhos.

O que foi Milla? – Mary perguntou calmamente.

FOI O BLACK! – ela disse irritada.

O que ele fez dessa vez? – Lily perguntou.

ELE, ELE...GRRRRRRRR...ELE FEZ...EU VOU MATAR ELE! – ela disse vermelha.

Controle-se mulher! – Mary falou, chacoalhando a amiga pelos ombros. – Controle-se e explique o que houve!

Ele...Ele...Ele...Ele...Me...Be...Be...BEIJOU! – ela disse tentando se controlar, nessa hora Sirius entrava no Salão Principal com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Dirigiu-se até a mesa da Sonserina.

Oi Milla – ele disse para a garota que estava ainda em pé. Ela olhou para ele furiosamente.

DA O FORA BLACK – ela berrou.

Você sabe que eu também te amo.

MAS EU NÃO TE AMO – ela continuou berrando.

Sirius mandou um beijinho para ela e se afastou, ainda feliz da vida.

Chega Milla, já basta uma Lílian Evans na vida, mais uma eu não agüento. – Mary murmurou, fazendo as duas garotas exclamarem.

Grrrrrrrr. – Milla se sentou à mesa junto com as amigas ainda emburrada.

Mas vai dizer que não gostou do beijo? – Lily perguntou maliciosa.

Gostei, digo odiei! Quem esse panaca pensa que é?

Mas você correspondeu? – Mary perguntou.

Aham! Correspondi e em minutos nós estávamos esparramados numa cama, se amando com a luz do luar nos banhando. – Milla respondeu sarcástica, e vendo o olhar das amigas completou. – Claro que não. Eu dei um belo de um tapa nele

Ah Milla...Ele naum é feio! – Mary disse.

COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO? ELE É HORRIVEL! – a garota exclamou irritada.

Milla, eu tenho que concordar com a Mary, ele não é feio. – Lily disse sem pensar.

Lily, você ta se sentindo bem? – Milla perguntou.

To sim...Porque?

Anos atrás você odiava ele...Agora é amiga dele! – Kamilla disse.

É...Podemos dizer que eu conheci outro lado dele! HEI não pensem besteiras.

Sei...Aham...Acredito! – Milla disse desconfiada.

Mas, Lily...Que que você fez ontem que teve que ir embora tão depressa? E nem falou pra gente onde ia? – Mary falou.

Ah, fui resolver uns negócios, dai encontrei o Potter gritei com ele e peguei uma detenção com ele pra completar a noite

Detenção... – Mary disse marota.

Com o Tiago... – Milla disse maliciosa

É, com o Potter. – Lily falou desgostosa.

Sei...Só detenção – Milla disse mais maliciosa.

É! E quer parar de falar com malícia Kamilla? Você ta me irritando!

Desculpa... – a garota disse envergonhada.

Nesse momento Tiago entrou no Salão Comunal, com a cara toda amassada de sono.

O garoto se sentou a mesa, quase dormindo em cima do seu café da manha. Sirius que naum perdia uma oportunidade de zoar Tiago, começou a sacanea-lo.

Que cara é essa Pontas? Dormiu aonde? No salão comunal? – o garoto disse sarcasticamente.

Começa não Almofadinhas, e sim eu dormi no salão comunal e muito mal.

Por que? Pra você ter dormido no salão comunal, o que aconteceu deve ter sido muitooo ruim. – o garoto perguntou interessado.

Foi horrível. A Lily me viu agarrando uma loira gostosa acho que era Rebecca o nome dela, não Rebecca não, Rachel, ah que seja! Daí ela ficou muito brava! Ficou gritando comigo, daí o Filch ouviu e detenção pros dois.

Caracaaaaa...É Pontas, desse jeito tu não conquista a ruivinha mesmo! – Sirius falou.

Valeu por me animar, cara.

Disponha! – o moreno disse rindo.

Sirius, que felicidade toda é essa – o moreno de óculos perguntou olhando para o amigo.

É que ele roubou um beijo da morena dele! – Remo respondeu que estava calado até então.

Kamilla?

É!

Não acredito! Como Almofadinhas? – o garoto perguntou bobo

Ah! – Sirius contou como ocorrera o beijo, todo sonhador.

Caraca Almofadinhas! Grande garoto aprendeu com o melhor – gabou-se Tiago.

Há há há! Aprendi sozinho.

Meninos é melhor s tomarem café rápido, porque a aula já vai começar. – Remo ponderou.

Ahhh Aluado! A aula pode esperar. – Pedro reclamou. – Mas a fome não.

Pedro, você só pensa em comer – Tiago disse.

Mas é que eu to com fome!

Você não muda – Sirius falou dessa vez

Pedro não disse nada.

Nesse momento as garotas iam saindo do salao Principal. Os garotos levantaram rapidamente da mesa seguindo elas. E assim cada qual foi para sua aula.

Para a total infelicidade de Tiago e Lílian, logo a hora da detenção chegou. Eles se dirigiram para a sala do Filch, onde o mesmo os aguardava com um sorriso debochado.

Então...Vocês dois vão ter que limpar essa sala, sem magia.Volto daqui a duas horas e se eu encontrar qualquer sujeirinha que for, vocês estão ferrados.

Ele saiu deixando os dois ali sozinhos. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Tiago, enquanto Lílian estava furiosa.

ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! – ela berrou.

Não fui eu que fiquei gritando feito um louco. – o garoto respondeu, calmamente, pegando um pano e se dirigindo para o outro lado da sala. – Se você quiser ficar longe de mim é melhor limpar.

Lílian não falou nada e só pegou o pano e começou a limpar, bem longe do garoto.

Tiago limpava e lançava olhares a ela.Tão perto, mas tão longe. Lílian percebia os olhares de Tiago, mas não ligava fingia que não via.

Os dois trataram de agilizarem na limpeza.Terminaram de limpar e ainda faltava alguns minutos para Filch chegar.

Lily se sentou em uma cadeira ali e Tiago sentou-se em frente a ela, a olhando penetrantemente.

O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Nada, é que a sua beleza me fascina! – ele disse sonhador.

Ah, vai mentir pra outra vai!

Lily eu nunca minto, naum pra você! – ele falou.

Pfff...Tomara que o Filch venha logo!

Ele vai demorar, ele sempre demora. Enquanto isso vamos conversar! – o garoto disse sorrindo.

Não quero.

Por que?

Não to afim.

Lily, porque você não pode ser menos grossa com as pessoas? – o garoto disse irritado

Afff...Ta bom. A gente vai conversar, mas você fique ai.

Ta. – ele deu de ombros.

Vamos conversar! – a ruiva disse cansada

Hm...Você sabia que o Sirius beijou a Kamilla?

Aham, ela ficou furiosa! – e deu uma gostosa gargalhada, ao se lembrar da amiga.

E ele feliz da vida! Bem...Eu o invejo sabe. Ele conseguiu o que queria.

Ainda ele não conseguiu não Tiago – a garota disse sem saber que falara o nome dele, ele só deu um sorriso.

Mas ele a beijou! E eu nunca beijei meu objeto de desejo. Bem, só em sonhos!

Bem, é, ele realmente conseguiu o que queria, por completo. Agora ele parte pra outra – a garota falou.

Não...Ele quer mais.

Ela é um desafio pra ele, assim como eu sou pra você. Quando ele conseguir o que quer vai larga-la, que nem você! – ela disse dando de ombros.

Ah duvido, vocês já não são mais desafios pra gente.

Não me faça rir Tiago s tem todas as garotas aos seus pés porque iam querer se amarrar logo a duas garotas sem graça, tendo um montão mais bonitas que a gente?

Porque a gente QUER vocês!

Fingo que acredito! Haha... – ela disse sarcástica.

Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia Tiago – ela continuou.

E nada vai me fazer desistir.

Por que essa obsessão? Por que você não desiste se sabe que eu nunca vou sair com você?

Porque eu não quero desistir.

Você só está perdendo seu tempo. – ela falou.

Não quero saber, eu não vou desistir!

Então, vai ficar levando fora até você desistir.

Se EU desistir.

Você não vai cansar mesmo né?

Não, de você eu não canso porque você é o meu maior desejo. – ele sussurrou baixinho perto do ouvido dela fazendo-a se arrepiar. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Filch entra na sala.

Vejo que fizeram um bom trabalho, podem ir e se eu pegar vocês de novo, gritando ou o que quer que seja vai ser detenção na certa.

Certo! – os dois disseram e saíram da sala do Filch.

Bem, até mais Lily querida! – Tiago disse, se afastando dela, com um sorriso.

Você vai onde? Se encontrar com mais uma? – ela disse em um que de ciúmes que ela não percebeu, mas Tiago sim.

Nãão...Vou me encontrar com os meninos, pode deixar, prometo que não vou ficar com ninguém.

Você acha que me engana Tiago?

Tiago ignorou e jogando um beijo no ar se afastou.

Ela bufou irritada e teve a brilhante idéia de segui-lo. Silenciosamente o seguiu. E ficou surpresa quando o viu indo ao encontrar os outros marotos e ainda mais surpresa quando não viu nenhuma menina mesmo. Uau! Ele havia falado sério. Ela estava boba, mas percebeu que faltava um maroto, Remo Lupin.

Então, o Aluado já foi pra ala hospitalar Almofadinhas? – ela ouviu Tiago perguntar para Sirius.

Já! Agora é só a gente esperar ele ir por salgueiro e a gente o segue. – Sirius falou em um tom serio.

Beleza. – o maroto voltou a dizer, olhando para trás, vamos esperar então.

Lílian ficou sem entender nada, seu pensamento dizia para ir embora dali, mas sua curiosidade era maior, então ela ficou. 30 minutos depois de esperar, Sirius diz.

Olha lá ele com a Madame Pomfrey!

Vamos! – Tiago disse, Lílian se escondeu para que não a vissem.

A garota ficou espantada quando viu Tiago se transformando em cervo, Sirius em um grande cão e Pedro em um rato. Eles eram animagos ilegais.

Ela continuou os seguindo pelos jardins, viu o cervo apertar um pequeno nó na grande arvore que se balançava violentamente, fazendo-a parar.

Ficou mais espantada ainda. Resolveu segui-los, tomou muito cuidado para que eles não a vissem. Entrou no salgueiro e se esgueirando pela passagem do mesmo, parou na casa dos Gritos e aquilo não era um terço do que a esperava.

Viu Remo se transformando em um lobisomem, olhou pela janela, era Lua cheia, olhou aterrorizada para aquilo. Não podia imaginar.

Não podia ser verdade. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas algo a impedia. A curiosidade falou mais alto e a garota adentrou mais ainda na casa.

Ela viu o cervo, o cachorro e o rato tentar acalma-lo.

Decidiu sair dali, tudo bem que esta muito curiosa, mas a sua vida estava em risco.Virou-se para ir embora, mas derrubou um vaso no chão, chamando a atenção do lobisomem, do cervo, do rato e do cachorro para si.

Ops... – ela disse, recuando. O Lobisomem se aproximou cautelosamente, e ela percebeu que se não saísse dali o mais rápido possível, viraria comida. Foi recuando mais e mais, o lobisomem ainda de olho nela. Estava com tanto medo, que acabou tropeçando em um objeto no chão e caiu, presa fácil para ele.

O cervo correu em direção a garota e ficou em frente a ela a protegendo. O lobisomem continuava olhando sua presa, com muita fome.

Ai meu Merlim! – Lílian exclamou.

O cervo a empurrou como se falasse para ela se levantar e sair dali, mas ela simplesmente estava paralisada.

Lílian tomou ar, e ainda empurrada pelo cervo, levantou-se com cautela, o lobisomem estava farejando o medo dela.

Ela anda cautelosamente para fora da saída com o cervo a protegendo, quando ela conseguiu sair, respirou aliviada.

Sentiu alguém atrás de si e virou-se, era Tiago. Não estava mais em sua forma animaga.

Como você veio parar aqui Lily? Você ta bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu...Eu segui vocês...Aham eu to bem!

Lily, você não podia! Ahhhh Lily! – ele a abraçou fortemente.

Eu sinto muito, aquele lá é o Remo?

Aham...Lily er...Depois disso você vai deixar de ser amiga dele? Vai contar pro povo? – ele falou ainda abraçado nela.

Vou não!

Ah Lily, você é um anjo...Perfeita – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

Não é hora para cantadas! Me tira daqui Potter!Por favor.

Certo Lily. – ele se levantou e estendeu sua mão para ela que por incrível que pareça aceitou.

Os dois caminharam de volta a Hogwarts em silêncio. Tiago estendeu a capa para ela, ja que ela estava sem a sua.

Não precisa – disse ela tremendo de frio.

Precisa sim. Depois você me devolve. – ele colocou a capa em cima dos ombros dela, ela naum fez objeção de tirar.

Você quer um calmante? – ele perguntou.

Não, não precisa.

Eles caminharam até o salão comunal em um silencio constrangedor. Entraram lá e Lílian se sentou na poltrona seguida por Tiago.

Lílian...Er...Por favor, não conta pra ninguém ta?

Eu não vou contar Tiago, pode deixar. Isso é um segredo...Nosso – ela completou, se amaldiçoando por chamá-lo de Tiago e por dizer que eles tinha um segredo.

Então beleza – ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu não acredito que eu to conversando com você!

Calma! Eu já to indo! Espero que você não conte mesmo, você não sabe como é difícil pro Remo ser...Bem, você sabe.

Tudo bem. Pode confiar.

Bem...Então...Tchau! – ele disse, sem jeito, se aproximando, e depositando um beijo no rosto dela.

Tchau – disse ela um pouco sem jeito, ele saiu do salão em direção aos jardins.

A garota decidiu ir dormir, acontecimentos demais para uma cabecinha confusa como a dela.

No dia seguinte, Lílian acorda atordoada e se senta na cama relembrando os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Lembrou -se do combinado com Tiago. Como ela chegara a esse ponto? Amiga de Sirius e fazendo tratos com Tiago. Onde o mundo ia parar? Deu de ombros e foi se arrumar. Iria falar com Remo, estava preocupada com ele.

Trocou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas indo direto para o Salão Principal. Nem se lembrou das amigas e foi direto até Remo, que estava com um olhar triste.

Remo eu...

Eu sei, se você não quiser mais falar comigo eu vou entender perfeitamente...

Claro que não Remo. Hei, para com isso! Eu jamais deixaria de falar com você por causa disso! Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci, e nunca quero perder a sua amizade! – ela sorriu para ele.

Mesmo?

Claro!

O garoto sorriu aliviado.

Bem, deixa eu ir a Mary e a Milla devem estar me esperando – deu um beijo no rosto do menino, que sorriu envergonhado. – Oi Sirius, oi Pot..Tiago – ela falou e foi em direção a mesa da Corvinal.

Hmmm...Já deu uns avanços com a fera ruiva hein Pontas! – Pedro falou, dando um tapinha ombro do amigo.

O que salvar uma garota não faz?

Vai com tudo!

É! Aiai, essa minha ruivinha – ele suspirou.

Lílian ia se dirigindo até a mesa da Corvinal, sem tentar parecer nervosa e que estava escondendo algo de suas amigas. As duas a receberam com um sorriso, tomaram o café e foram sorridentes para as aulas do dia.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram na nossa fic, OBRIGADO MSM! Isso nos anima muito, porem foi tão pouca gente que isso nos desanima. Nós pedimos que quem esta lendo a fic, diga para quem gosta de ler, que recomende a nosa fic.. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que leram...Bjuxxx_


End file.
